Passenger and commercial vehicles include various components that need to be calibrated. A number of circumstances can cause a false calibration reading or prevent the vehicle from properly calibrating the component. Without proper calibration, the vehicle may not operate properly. For example, when a component cannot be properly calibrated, the vehicle may go into a fail mode or a “limp home” mode. Both modes greatly affect the driving experience.